Change
by diamond girl loves diamonds
Summary: I need to change. Everybody thinks that I am a pathetic scrawny gay kid THE STORY WILL BE UPDATED ON THE SAME PAGE.


**Change**

I own nothing except for the plot.

I need to change. Everybody thinks that I am a pathetic scrawny gay kid that can't defend himself. I am gay but still people shouldn't judge me for the way I dress or my sexual preferences. Santana is openly out as a lesbian but she doesn't get bullied. I don't get it, why does she still get to walk down the hallways without being shoved into a locker and I do. I have slushies thrown in my face every day, I am repeatedly chucked into dumpsters and I can't even sit down at lunch without having food thrown in my face.

Thankfully none of the bruises or cuts are on my face or arms just my chest. If they were on show my dad would throw a fit. He would go down to the school and threaten to sue the bullies' parents but that would just make it even worse. I know that it sound pathetic but I told my dad once and he went down to the school. It was quiet for a few days and I hoped that it would finally be over but alas it wasn't, It was even worse than before.

The really sad thing is I have a crush on one of my bullies. I know how cliché is this. There is no way whatsoever that he will ever have a crush on me. The possibility is like trying to convince a t-rex to a vegetarian lifestyle; Like I said, never ever going to happen.

The only place that I feel free is in the glee club, I am able to express my emotions through singing. But Rachel berry seems to ruin it. She always tells me , Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Fin how to improve when we are way more talented than her. I have already tried to quit but Mr Schue said that it would be impossible blah blah blah. I tend not to listen to him when he goes into one of his big speeches. I just nod my head and pretend to listen.

Right now I am standing by locker trying to get my books out of my locker when David Karofskey shoved me into my locker door so a searing pain went up my arm. "get out of my way fag" was all he said then he walked away getting high fives from all of the football team, even Fin. I should have known that he would carry on tormenting me even though he is part of the glee club. I can't understand why the people in glee club think that Fin is amazing, that he can do no wrong. They see how he bullies me every day but they don't care. I thought that Mercedes would stick up for me but I was wrong.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Santana dragging me over to Coach Sylvester's office. I was shoved down onto a chair. "porcelain, I have seen you getting bullied everyday and I have decided that I am going to transfer you to Carmel high. Your Farther has already agreed to this. Before you go in 6 weeks, I am going to give you a whole new look. For starters you will be going to the gym after school for 6 hours doing intense work outs. You will look like Kellan Lutz when I am done with you is that clear?" she blurted out. Nodding my head I left her office with a massive grin on my face.

Watch out people Kurt Hummel is going to change .

IT WILL BE UPDATED ON THIS PAGE.

An I own nothing except for the plot.

Santana pov

Nothing has been the same since Lady Face has left. Glee club has been pointless; nobody wants to sing EXCEPT for man hands. The first words she said after Lady—Kurt left was "at least there is one less person competing for my solos and beside we didn't need him anyway. He can't even sing that well. Everyone knows that I am the star that everybody wants to listen to." Let's just say that she got a broken nose after she had finished blabbering nonsense.

"Alright everybody, today we are going watch Vocal adrenaline perform. They are our main competition as they have won nationals for 5 years in a row; we haven't been the same since Kurt left. We need to get our A game back."

Everyone glared at Rachel because they knew that she would say a massive speech about how talented she is. We all entered the auditorium to find Coach Sue standing on the stage with a cloaked figure standing beside her.

"Lady's , gentlemen and Will Schuster, I present to you Vocal adrenaline."

Smoke began filling the stage and the show began.

Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du... 

**(The hooded figure began to sing in a deep and powerful voice)**

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries 

**(The rest of vocal adrenaline filterd on to the stage and began to dance in a captivating way)**

Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself

Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du...

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you  
'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du...

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth

Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du...

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

As the song finished the dancers ripped off the cloak to reveal a completely different Kurt. His muscles are twice the size of Puck and Sam's put together. He no longer has a baby face, his jawline has filled out.

As I look around at my fellow glee clubbers I see all of the girls drooling.

Kurt pov

When the cloak was torn off I heard gasps coming from my old glee club. i couldn't help but grin as I can see all the girls drooling except for Santana. I gave her a discreet nod.

She ran on to the stage and said "welcome back baby I missed you" She then pulled me in for a kiss.

Kurt Hummel is back But with style.


End file.
